


Jeff the Killer x reader | Nameless

by WENDlGO



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: (Wild) Animal death, Blood, Creepypasta, F/M, I'll add more characters when they come, I'll also update the tags when things happen, M/M, Reader is gender ambiguous/has no gender, Updates whenever? I don't have a specific time, Violence, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/WENDlGO
Summary: All you wanted to do was waltz into the forest, stay the night, then walk out like total badass. Truly, that was all! Nothing more, nothing less! Yet it seems like life has a different plan for you! Come and read as you enter a whole new adventure like nothing before! Will there be romance, humor, drama? Who knows! Read to find out.





	1. Prologue

Entering the Forest was probably one of the most dumbest things you've done. Like...why would you even do that? And why at night? You've read the stories, theories, and watched the news about the murders that's been going on here. Maybe you wanted to see the figure for yourself? You were curious, yeah, but was death really worth it?

Probably.

I mean you joked about dying all the time and if you survive this imagine how cool you'd be. You'd be known as the person who not only saw the killer but got away from it too. Who else has done that?! Nobody, that's who!

Granted, everyone who entered here was dead but that's not the point.

You'd be so awesome.

With new found giddiness you continued your walk down the concrete path that lead deeper into the woods. The farther you traveled the more it seemed as if the trees were eating away at the world around you. God. There were so many. Like, you get that this is a forest and all but you never imagined there'd be this many trees here. You wondered what would happen if a fire broke out.

Man, that'd really suck.

Sure, this place is haunted and shit but it's still pretty. Nature was always a beautiful thing. Fuck bugs, though. Bugs can go to hell. Well, depends on the bugs. Flies and mosquitoes and shit like that can die but things like butterflies and ladybugs can stay. They were cool in your book. Your secret book of Totally Awesome Things.

Not to brag or anything but it was pretty rad to read.

Anyways.

You focused your eyes on the trees around you when your flashlight lit up a piece of swaying paper stabbed into a trees trunk. You paused, looking at it for a few seconds until it clicked in your mind. Oh, fuck, wait, weren't those important? Didn't they have some type of symbolic shit drawn on them? Damn, what the fuck. There's no way that you can go back to look around because the stone path you were on wasn't there anymore. Your hand gripped onto the backpack you forgot you were wearing as panic shot through you.

Oh shit. Wait. No, no, please, God no. Not now!

God dammit.

The path was gone.

You looked around frantically at the ground and tried to find the trail. No luck. It was as if the ground swallowed it from under your feet. What the hell, ground, you hungry boy. Couldn't it have waited until you chickened out and wanted to go back, not while you were still walking _into_ the forest? What a dick.

Kicking at the dirt under your feet in a failed attempt at trying to fight the Earth you pondered on what to do next. Is this the part where you die? Where you get torn limb from limb by the creepy-spooky-monster? Well, it was a nice run!

Accepting your doomed fate you took your backpack off and sat down near a tree, leaning against it. Unzipping the main part of your b-pack you took out a bag of chips and a bottle of water. Fuck yeah, that's right. You came prepared. You had enough unhealthy snacks to get you through tonight and maybe tomorrow morning if you didn't eat it all right now. You stocked up on water, though, which might've been the only good decision you've made so far.

Opening the bottled water you took a swig of it, half-enjoying the refreshing drink and half-regretting it since it was a bit warm. Gross. Now you have to drink warm water. Maybe dying of dehydration wouldn't be too bad.

After twisting the cap back onto the bottle you opened up your bag of chips. You wasted no time in taking the crunchy food out from the bag and putting it into your mouth.

Is this Heaven? This feels like Heaven. God you loved these chips. They were so good! You've ate them ever since you were a kid. They always had good memories surrounding them. Hell, you're about to die and you're content with it just because you have your favourite snack with you.

As you ate away at your delicious food you let your mind wonder about all sorts of things.

Is this really gonna be how you die? Because you were curious about a monster that haunted a forest? You were a reckless teenager, sure, but that's all you were. A teenager. You still had so much to do, so much to see, so what's wrong with taking the backstreet? Damn. This was kind of depressing...

You left your hand in the bag of your chips as you stared at the ground, spacing out. You didn't really have many friends so you weren't sure if anyone was gonna miss you in that department. You had a family and you knew they'd mourn over you but they'd get over it. Everyone will eventually. Just like they did with the other victims of these woods.

You felt your shoulders sag as you moved your hands over the bag and rolled the empty part of it together to try and close it. What a bummer.

Putting the poorly closed bag into your backpack you brought your legs up to your chest, your chin resting on your knees. Maybe there's a chance you can make it out alive? You might earn a few scars but, hey, scars are cool. They show that you've been in an epic battle. An epic battle with Death. Man, that sounds cool as hell. Imagine fighting Death and owning their ass. 'Not today, Death!' You'd say as you kicked them back into oblivion. Damn. That'd be pretty cool.

You lied your backpack flatly on the ground and put your head on it. This is as good as a pillow you'd get. You huddled against yourself for warmth as the nights air nipped at your face, reminding you of how cold it is. Good thing you wore your sweater and not just some tanktop or shirt. It was easy to get somewhat comfortable and it didn't surprise you when it took longer than normal to sleep but you somehow managed it.

You didn't die tonight but that might change tomorrow. For now, though, Day One was complete.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it funny how this is Chapter One but it's said like it's Chapter Two? Haha, that's gonna become confusing for me.

**TW:** Animal death _(It's a deer and it's a quick scene)_ / Violence / Blood

\- / - / -

Alright. You knew some things to expect when you woke up. One: Your back would hurt like a bitch. Two: You'd be thirsty as fuck. And Three: You'd be dead.

The first two things seemed pretty accurate.

The third one kinda shocked you.

You didn't think you'd actually wake up the next morning. You thought you'd die before you even got the chance to fall asleep, yet, here you were, lying on your backpack. And breathing.

A yawn left your mouth as you sat upright, stretching your arms over your head and arching your back forward until you heard a pop. Okay, wow, rude. You're a teen not some elderly person. Why do your bones pop so much? Yeah, sure, you don't _necessarily_ eat healthy but you drink milk!...sometimes.

Whatever, that's not the point. The point is that you're not old, and you're alive.

Standing up straight you stretched your legs and swallowed down another yawn that tried to escape. Damn, you were still tired. Looking up at the sky you noted that it was barely morning. Well, you assumed it was since most of the leaves were covering it but y'know. Reaching down you grabbed ahold of your backpack and zipped it open.

As you searched the bag for your already-opened water bottle you felt the wind pick up and blow the fallen leaves on the ground further away from you. Alright, fine, wind, it's not like you wanted to be surrounded by crunchy leaves anyways.

It's not like you wanted to step on them and hear them crackle under your shoes, either.

While the wind whistled sweet nothings into your ears you finally found the bottle you wanted and twisted the cap open. You brought the top of the bottle up to your lips when you had the random urge to just...look forward.

And you did.

You felt your body freeze as you took in the sight before you.

Was...was that the creepy-spooky-monster? It obviously wasn't human. Actually, it _might_ be. It probably was. It looked like a teenager from this far but with bad posture and messy hair along with dirty clothes.

Same though.

The "person" was fighting hand-to-hand with an animal. A deer. Buck? Were Buck's the ones with the horns? If they are then this was a deer. Maybe? Whatever. The hornless mammal fought against the person but lost almost immediately. Alright. So the person just killed the animal.

Cool.

Kind of weird.

You didn't even know animals roamed here? Was this forest bigger than everyone thought?

You flinched at the pained noise that left the defenseless creature and quickly swallowed down the water, closing it after you were done. You managed to take your eyes off the uneasy scene and shove your drink into one of your backpack's side pockets. It was probably best to leave the scene right now. Like, that dude just killed something with his bare hands. You stood no chance.

Drapping the backpack over you shoulder you took one last glance at scene. You felt your stomach turn in dismay and you breathing stop when you saw the figure looking back at you. Okay. So it was probably human. I mean, it _looked_ human but you could be wrong.

Your eyes glanced at the dead deer behind it and internally prayed that, that wouldn't happen to you. The poor thing had blood covering so much of it. Stab wounds scattered it's body along with open cuts. God. It's stomach was cut open, showing all of its guts and glory with some of it hanging out.

You felt your chest tighten at the sight. You knew wild animals died everyday but this...this was not something you needed to see. Your eyes snapped up towards the culprit. Your whole body froze in fear as it made its way towards you. 'Run!' Your mind screamed yet your legs disobeyed. The closer it got the easier it was to identify.

You were right. It was a teen and had messy hair and dirtied clothes with a few tears here and there. The dirt was mostly blood. Now you know. It's skin was deathly pale, white as the moon, and almost matched its sweater in shades. Or maybe the two whites did match? Raven black hair to contrast such a light color that mirrored the same hue as his pants.

It seems like it's shoes were black and white too.

You would've laughed at the simple color scheme if this were any other situation but you found yourself unable to utter a word. Not even a cry of fear.

When you took in its face you really, really wished that you could scream.

A carved smile painted its face, one much like The Joker's, that went up near its cheek bones. That was either fresh blood from his cuts or the deer that trailed down his face. His charcol eyes stared unblinkingly into your own and you swore he was looking into your soul.

Quickly, something clicked within you.

The deer has cut wounds. It's stomach was _cut_ open. Something like that couldn't be done with bare hands.

You stumbled back and watched as it picked up speed towards you.

No, no. It didn't _use_ its bare hands. It used a-

"Knife." You whispered under your breath as you saw the person lick the blood from the weapon, still running at you with a murderous intent.

You stayed still for a solid second before turning around and booking it. Your legs finally agreed to just fucking _run_. You needed to get away from this thing and fast.

This wasn't how you saw your morning happening. You expected that since you survived last night that you'd be able to just waltz right out of here and forget anything happened. Haha, how wrong you were!

Seems like nature is not on your side today!

Turning around and making a mad dash away from the murderous person like you were Usain Bolt you thought about every possible thing to do. Hide? No, that's too much of a horror-movie trope. The killer _always_ finds the victim. You could climb a tree and see if the killer gets bored?

Okay, yeah, that was a terrible idea.

Why would a killer just get bored? It's not like you're gonna climb up the tree and they're gonna be like "Oh fuck, ya got me!! Guess I have to go now!!" then leave and forget all about you until they're needed to further the plot.

You sure did wish people would understand that, that trope doesn't exist.

As you thought about your options you had the urge to look behind you. Why? You have no idea. It's always an instinct to just...look. What if it really did get bored? What if you just peaked a _little_ bit? That wouldn't hurt, right?

Sucking in a sharp breath you slowly turned around until you could see behind yourself from the corner of your eye.

You...saw nothing?

What?

You slowed down your pace as you fully turned your body to face what was once behind you. All you saw was trees among trees, grass upon grass, a tall, lanky, figure staring at you from afar with holding a familiar black haired killer in its hand. Well, it looked like a hand but you weren't too sure.

For all you know it could be a punch of knives taped together to look like a hand so when you went to hold it you'd hurt yourself.

That was...a little weird to think about but it was a possibility! That could be true!

You watched as the smaller figure thrashed out at the much taller one, the knife it threatened you with was being waved around carelessly in the air. Were they going to fight or something? Should you stay here for this? Obviously you shouldn't or else you might meet your doom again.

As you began to back up you started to hear faint static come from all around you. It sounded like when a T.V has no reception and someone left it on. Or it sounds like how your leg feels when it falls asleep except not as awful.

Watching the two beings interact for a few more seconds you deemed it time to try and quietly leave. You didn't need to draw their attention unless you truly felt like you wanted to die.

You turned around once more and tried to speed walk your way out of there. Not too fast so they won't hear you but not too slow so they'll notice you just standing there, doing nothing. But guess what?

Lady Luck was not on your side!

Whether it be that you watched for too long or that they both have really, really good hearing, which seemed plausible, they were swift to notice your retreating form.

As you walked away you failed to notice the tall being put the smaller one down and give him an order. One he must follow through with and not fuck up or else he will be fucked up. The small one grumbled something under his breath as the dominant one dispersed into thin air.

Letting out a growl of annoyance the light colored monster followed after his prey, his permanent smile twitching slightly as if he were to frown.

He hid himself in the trees scattered around you and waited for the right time to strike. Yes, he was originally going to rip you open and play with your insides so he could relieve himself of his anger but his boss had different plans.

Less fun plans, that is.

A plan where you live.

God, that's so boring.

He had no choice though but to go along with it. He didn't need to make the Boss Man mad at him again and forbid him from killing humans any longer. That's why he attacked the deer. It wasn't human so he was allowed to do it. Plus, it helped him put his stress to the down low.

He wouldn't help himself when he saw you. You were like a warm cup of cocoa on a cold winters night. He wanted to have you. He needed to have you.

He needed you drenched in your own blood, eyes dead while he laughed at your pathetic form.

The pale teen watched you as you looked around worriedly. Paranoid, perhaps? Of course you were. It doesn't matter what time of day it was; when you're in these woods you're always being watched. Be it by the trees, the animals, the sun and moon, or the monsters themselves. You were never alone.

He let out an amused chuckle at the thought of popping out right now and pinning you to the ground, watching as you begged for your life while he dragged his old kitchen knife tauntingly across your cheeks, only cutting your face slightly just so he can hear you whimper in pain.

The thrill of the kill always got his blood pumping.

Sighing contently at his murderous thoughts he waited for you to feel safe - have your guard down, even if it's just a little bit.

And that's what he got.

You're a bit amusing to him. One moment you're running away, scared, and the next you feel at ease just because the threat hasn't made itself known yet. Who lets their walls down that quick - after having a near-death experience, no less? Apparently you did.

You rested yourself near a tree, your back against the bark like you did yesterday night. You didn't have the intent to sleep, no, because you didn't think you could tonight but...a breather wouldn't hurt. Just a quick, one minute, break. That's not much.

Right as you opened your backpack you felt yourself be thrown at the ground, your head hitting the half-solid half-mushy dirt beneath you. Your eyes were quick to adjust to the new scenery above you and you wished they hadn't.

You really didn't need to see that face up close.

Your breathing stopped as his wide grin looked down at you menacingly. He knew he had the upper hand. You wouldn't be escaping this time.

You were going to die.

Feeling tears form in your eyes you raised your arms up to your face in defense and waited for pain to ensue.

Which, ironically, never came.

Alright, so maybe you misjudged some tropes that you've read online. Maybe killers _do_ get bored.

Before you could lower your hands to see what your attacker was doing your felt their hands grip your arms tightly and yank them apart. His black eyes stared into your own with bloodlust as he spoke to you. His voice was raspy, almost like he didn't use it much, but it was enough to make you feel your spine tingle.

"Go to sleep."

Yeah, alright.

Maybe some tropes _are_ wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest Yeah Boy ever!
> 
> If you see any grammatical errors, please don't be afraid to tell me! I'm not good at noticing things like that and I'd greatly appreciate it.


	3. Chapter Two

Man, you sure were in a pickle! They should call you Dill! Dill the Dumbass Pickle.

Really, you had no one but yourself to blame here. It was your fault you let yourself get caught. They're killers. Why did you think you could get a second to rest? Maybe it was the fear that gripped at you so suddenly which made you not able to think correctly. Or maybe, as stated before, you were just a dumbass. A cute dumbass, but a dumbass nonetheless. Hey, maybe you could roll a nat 20 and charm your way out of this?

Yeah, that wasn't going to work. You didn't even have a DM with you.

Trying to suppress a sigh you let the constant buzzing in your head nag your brain off - successfully giving you a headache. Your eyes, while a bit blurry, focused on the dirty white sweater in front of you. Well, the back of it.

With your stomach on his shoulder and his hand encased around your legs you dangled emotionlessly off of Jeff's shoulder. Your limp arms were sprawled out from under you while you bopped with every step he took.

You didn't really expect to end up in this situation. Apparently the raven headed male was just meant to pin you down while the tall fellow fucks with your mind to make you all dizzy and unresponsive. He, obviously, thought he should scare you while he did his part.

And he found it really fucking funny.

That scared you even more because you had a killer with a scarred face and knife laughing maniacally above you as you thought about your impending doom.

Which made him laugh even more.

Seriously, what the fuck was up with this guy? You understood that he's a murderer and probably has little to no sanity left but that was really unsettling. Like, more than before.

After that shit-show, the taller one came and started doing some weird shit and made your head hurt like a bitch. Rude. You weren't sure why it was doing that at the time but now that you're here, limp on this guy's shoulder, you understood.

They didn't want you to run away.

Like, whatever the tall being did to you or your mind before it disappeared was clearly meant to make you unable to focus. Which is why the knife-wielding guy had to carry you. You might've heard him complain about it? You weren't too sure. When they first got to you the buzzing was really loud and constant. Now it's more tame. Still constant, though.

You couldn't even focus enough to stay with one thought. One second you're thinking about how you might get eaten alive by these fuckers then the next you're thinking about how you might be blind because all you see is white.

Then you started wondering how blind people see? Do they see all black or do they see all white? Do they see faint moving shadows of everyone around them?

Sadly, the more you tried to think about it the more your head began to hurt.

You let out a pained groan and raised a hand to clutch your head and try to massage it as you closed your eyes tightly. "What a bitch..." You muttered under your breath, wishing you had something to help you.

A chuckle left the male that held you as he continued to walk forward. "Whoa, watch your mouth, kid. Don't use that language in front of the others or they might take you for a challenge."

You bit the tip of your tongue as you gripped at your hair. "Fuck off, man." You spoke a little louder, not fully caring about who you're talking to.

Hey, if you're gonna die at least you'd go out as a badass who shit talked the killer.

Another fit of chuckles was heard as you bounced slightly as his shoulders shook. His laughter soon turned louder and sounded very familiar to when he tackled you. He tightened his grip on your body as he laughed to his hearts content, seeming to lose himself for a few minutes.

After he calmed himself down he moved you off of his shoulder and onto the ground. He planted you on your feet and watched as you began swaying from side to side softly. Damn, Slender really didn't want you to run away. He's seen his companion do this to other people before but it never lasted this long.

That got him curious.

What was it about you that caught the faceless beings attention? Was it your aura - your soul? Did you have something he needed? Or maybe you'd be used as bait? Sure, you had a calming and laidback aura but that couldn't be the answer.

These thoughts amused Jeff but not as much as you suddenly clinging to him since you started to fall forward.

He didn't help you by catching you or anything. He just watched you try and balance yourself while you used him as help.

What a dick.

The least he could do was help you before probably brutally murdering you when you both reach your destination.

"Alright, kid, enough with the stupid clinging." He called out as he gripped your arms and pulled them away from himself. "Slender told me that if you gain even a single scratch that he'll have my head. I can't have that. Go it?" He put an arm on your back and bent down to place his other under your legs. Hulling you up he began to carry you bridal-style.

Wow. Okay. Talk about cliché and awkward?

It's not that you cared too much since you doubted he did either - if he did then why did he do it? - but this was still uncomfortable. To feel your soon-to-be murderer carry you in such a way made a wave of discomfort wash over you. Even if this guy wasn't going to kill you it still would've made your stomach turn. It wasn't like you were going to say anything. You really didn't need to piss this guy off.

Turning your head to face away from him you kept your arms on your stomach and took in the trees around you.

How far is he going to be walking?

Whoa, wait, you just noticed something. Two things, actually.

One: The buzzing in your head died down - if not completely. You could actually focus on the scenery around you and move your head without it hurting. Dude, fuck yeah.

And two: they left your fucking backpack. You know you shouldn't have expected them to be like "It's their backpack! We should take it because it's obviously important to them!" but, damn, you wished they would've.

You had snacks in there, and your water.

And you're favourite bag of chips.

You basically had your whole life in that backpack and now it was gone. Probably for forever, too. Just like your will to live.

Sighing through your nose you closed your eyes and listened to the sounds that nature offered you. The birds chirped, talking with one another, and the soft wind whispered unknown words to you. Man, this would be so calming if it were any other situation.

Why did these woods have to be haunted? It's so peaceful and beautiful. Nature-enthusiasts would've loved this place. Parents could take their children here and play hide-and-seek with them until it was time to go home. Couples could go here for dates. Reckless teens could smoke weed then get lost until their buzz dies off then they just go home for the night.

While you thought about all the possibilities this forest held you didn't notice the sly smirk the male holding you held. Oh, he was so going to piss you off right now.

You two were, somehow, already at your destination and you didn't even notice.

Perfect.

Without warning Jeff had let you fall from his arms and onto the hard ground beneath you both, elating a shocked and pained gasp from you.

That hurt. Like a fuck ton. Why was the dirt so hard? You thought first was supposed to be soft! Okay, that's not a very good argument since you knew that not all dirt was super soft but still! That shit hurt.

As you lied there for a minute and contemplated trying to kill your killer you heard him laugh. Again. For, like, the third time. This didn't sound like the taunting ones, though. It sounded more...mean. He was laughing at you - at your pain.

You know you've said this before but what a dick.

His name should just be Dick Wolf but without the cool last name so maybe something like Dick Richard. HA! What if his name was actually that? His name would be Dick Dick. God, that'd be awesome.

Sitting upright you stared at Dick Richard and waited for him to calm down.

Hm. He said that the super tall dude would have his head if you got scratches on you, right? Looking at your hands you noticed a few light markings on them. Now, you didn't want to piss this guy off but why not make your last few moments fun?

Letting out a fake dejected sigh you stood up and watched the laughing killer calm himself. "Wow, have fun, kid?" You asked, using the name he gave you. You didn't wait for him to reply since you brought your hands close to your chest. "Well, I'm glad you got a good laugh out of this but it appears that my hands have been...scarred."

You bit back the urge to laugh at his now-tense posture but let out a shocked noise as he quickly gripped onto your wrists, forcing you to show him your hands.

"Shit, shit, shit." He muttered under his breath as his eyes glided over every small line you earned from the harsh ground. Letting out a worried breath, he spoke. "Listen, kid, I doubt your small brain was able to comprehend the mansion beside us right now but that's where we're going. Well, we're going in. I need to clean this shit before that lanky fucker sees and kills me."

Jeff didn't let you process the information before tugging you along with him. He hurriedly opened the doors to the giant house and completely ignored the familiar voices that greeted him. He could hear a few questions thrown at him about the "newbie" that was with him and payed them no mind.

They have a question? Ask Slenderman. Not him.

He might not be alive to even answer them.

You two made it to his front door in what seemed like a flash. You didn't have time to look around the place before you were shoved in his room and heard the door lock. You stood awkwardly in the middle of the place as you realized he just locked you in an unfamiliar place.

Alright.

That's not weird at all.

This Slender being must hold a high status if the dude was reacting this way.

Noting that you might not see anyone for a good minute or two you decided to look around at your surroundings. Try and memorize it for future use, y'know? What you found disturbed you and made you walk closer to the door.

Knives, knives, and, oh look, more knives. There was even one of those old-timey knife sharpener things. You know the wheel that has a peddle and when you press the peddle the wheel spins and you use that to sharpen your tools? Yeah, that thing.

Damn, that might be so old...

Right when you were going to get closer to the wheel to get a better look at it you heard footsteps make their way towards the door you were edging towards. Stepping away from it since the sounds sounded rushed you waited in anticipation.

What you got when the door open was both unsettling and about 20% amusing.

The amusing part? The guy who shoved you into the room was being hell up in the air by, who you're assuming is, Slender. The taller dude turned his faceless face towards your assailant and shook his head in dismay.

The unsettling part? There was a boy - or girl, you weren't sure - with a blank faced mask with its lips painted black and hollow eyes just...staring at you. Like, OK. You weren't that interesting to look at. Please look somewhere else so you could stop feeling slightly uneasy.

Apparently the masked-dude was told something by Slender or some shit because he held his hand out to you in, what you assumed was, a friendly manner. "I'm ordered to not hurt you. Please, come with me so I can clean your wounds."

Wow. A guy with a nice voice...your only weakness....

Despite your instincts saying to grab a knife and fucking run you cautiously took the guy's hand and looked over to the other two.

Jeff glared down at you both while Slender just nodded his head and made the both of them disappear. What a magician.

You looked back at your...helper and started walking with him. His gaze stayed forward but it was obvious that he was talking to you after the other two left. "My name is Masky. The faceless one is Slenderman, and the smile-carved one is Jeff The Killer. We all call him Jeff for short. Jeff The for medium." His tone was void of all emotion as you stared at him in disbelief.

He just fucking...he just made a joke. He made a fucking pun. This possible murderer just meme'd on you. What the fuck? What the fuck. Why?

As you contemplated your what the hell you just heard you both made it to a door and waited by it while Masky knocked. When he was given no reply he opened it and let you walk inside. You obeyed him and stepped inside the surprisingly clean space and sat down on the toilets cover when he told you to. "I need to check your hands. Jeff said they weren't bad but you shouldn't have been holding any scars to begin with."

He opened the cabinet underneath the sink and brought out gauze and bandaids before turning to you with that fucking blank stare and made a motion for you to show your hands.

Doing as you're told you showed him the faint markings that decorated the palm of your hands and heard him hum in thought. You looked at him and watched as he put a finger in his masks' chin in thought. "Jeff was right, they're not bad but Slender might get mad if I don't try and help you."

Masky lulled his head side to side for a few seconds until he set the gauze on the sinks counter and started opening two bandaids. "I'll just out these on for now. You can take them off after your meeting with Slender." He spoke as he placed the water-proof things on your palms. Hey, at least this guy was gentle with you.

Throwing away the wrappings he stepped out of the bathroom and waited for you to follow suit. He held his hand out for you to take once more and began walking once you took ahold of it.

This guy seemed super friendly. You're not too sure if that's a good thing.

"Just follow me. If anyone looks at you, don't look back. Don't even acknowledge them. Pretend they're not there. Keep your eyes on me. Do that and you'll be safe." He said as you fought the urge to look around.

Wait, "Do that and you'll be safe"? What the hell does that mean?

You were going to try and question him about it but stopped yourself when you saw someone in front of you both. Masky paused his walking and stared down at the little girl blocking the path. He spoke her name and she let out giggles.

"Sally. Please move."


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is silly haha

This chapter is super silly haha

\- / - / -

You screamed silently to yourself as the little girl from before messily put nail polish on you. It got on your fingers and somehow on your clothes too. She giggled as she picked up another color and opened it, not even bothering it shake it first. That wasn't even the worst part! The colors she used - ugh! It was _so_ not matching your color scheme right now!

Why did she pick bright yellow and neon green?!

Actually, the green might look good with your clothes if it was a darker shade but that's not the point. The point is that she's making you look more of a mess than before.

You turned your head over to Masky and saw him sitting criss-cross, his elbow resting on his knee while his chin lied on his palm. He had a baby blue bow tucked away hurriedly on the side of his head along with random, short, ponytails sticking out. You could just feel the annoyance radiate off of him.

"Just let me add some blue and then you'll be set!" The smaller girl said as she got up and walked over to her makeup kit.

While she did whatever you heard Masky sigh behind his mask. "This is- This isn't what I had planned." He muttered so only you could hear. "I can't even get us out of here. Once she has you in her grip you just gotta wait it out."

As you started to blow softly on your nails you nodded your head. "I mean, she's just a kid...I think. If we tried to leave she might throw a hissy-fit." You whispered back to him. Your eyes went back to the blue bow in his hair and you tried to hide your teasing smile. "Nice bow, by the way. Blue suits you."

Even though you didn't see it you could tell Masky was glaring at you. When he whispered back a "fuck off" it only confirmed your belief.

Sally came back with a dark blue shade of polish and sat back down in front of you. "You're going to look so pretty!" She complimented as she opened the cap. Weakly, you replied with a "hurray!"

As Sally painted your nails with yet another bad shade you noticed Masky shift uncomfortably. He started to look left to right every so often and would even look behind him.

You wanted to question him but you weren't sure if that was a wise thing to do.

"Hey, Sally? After this me and our 'guest' have to get going. We need to meet Slenderman." He spoke as he took the bow out of his hair and fiddled with it before taking the poorly done ponytails out too.

The childish girl puffed her bottom lip out as she concentrated on not getting polish on your skin. "Okay." She mumbled sadly before looking up at you with a smile. "We'll play later if you're still here!"

Giving her a nervous smile you nodded your head. "Sure thing, dude."

After a few minutes of silence she let out a satisfied hum and got up. "All done! You're free to go!" She cheered as she began looking around her room. Her green eyes soon locked onto the plain black ones her bear held and she ran over to it. "There you are, Charlie." She exclaimed happy.

Soon after she grabbed onto her bear she was out of the room, her footsteps echoing as she ran.

"That was...interesting." You commented before blowing on your nails. Just because they looked bad doesn't mean you won't keep them. Carefully getting up you waited until Masky followed before saying anything. "Does this happen often? You seemed pretty used to it."

Masky crossed his arms as his blank mask stared at you, his fingers tapped at his forearm for a moment before he slumped his shoulders slightly. "As I said before, when she has you in her grip you just gotta wait it out. I'm pretty sure almost all of us have been through what she just did to you."

"Alright. That's reassuring, I guess." You replied while you stared to fan your hand out. You began to feel dizzy from blowing on them so this was the next best option.

Masky made a motion to reach out for your hand but stopped when he remembered the slowly-drying paint on them. "Well, come on. We don't need to be any more late." He said as he walked over to the door.

He waited until you followed to start moving along.

For the first few minutes of the walk it was quiet but a question lingered in your head. You knew it wouldn't be offensive - well, you hoped it wouldn't - and you were curious. Glancing at him for a moment you decided to just take the chance. "Hey, why'd you seem anxious back there? You kept looking around and stuff."

Masky looked away for a second before looking at the ground. "I didn't want any of the others to see me." He admitted it a quiet tone. "We're all a bit of assholes to each other so we don't like for others to see us like...that." He put a hand under his mask and rubbed at his face. "They'd never let me hear the end of it."

Letting out a small "huh" you caught a glimpse of his uncovered face. You had little time to notice his brown eyes and scars that littered his skin before the mask was placed back on to cover him.

You looked away from him and forward, lightly touching your nails to see if they dried or not.

When you deemed them ready you nudged Masky's shoulder with your own. "Hey, man, this is really fuckin' awkward and you're probably going to murder me for asking but," You raised your hand up to him, "can we, like...hold hands? I know you're a killer and all but you seem more human than the other people I've met and, I don't know, you seem more safe?"

Masky stopped his movements, causing you to do the same thing, as he stared at your outstretched hand. "You...want to hold hands with...me? You know you're putting too much trust into me, right? I'm sort of your kidnapper."

Quickly, you took your hand back and looked away. Your eyebrows furrowed themselves in embarrassment before you waved a hand in dismissal. "Right, right. You're right. Uh, sorry about that, I guess." You started walking again, avoiding getting too close to him. "Can we forget about that? That was, like, really weird."

As you tried to hide your slightly flustered expression you walked down the hallway and was about to make a random turn until you felt a hand grasp your own.

You turned to look at Masky but saw him looking down a different hallway. "You're weird." He commented as he lead you down the correct path.

You chose not to reply and instead fixed your hand so it fit comfortably with his own. You kept your gaze on the ground as you two walked.

Why the hell did you want to hold this fuckers hand? Yeah, it was comfortable but it was cold and probably took a fuck ton of lives. Maybe because you missed the feeling of someone sharing a slightly intimidate moment with you? You haven't had that feeling since your last boyfriend...Ugh. What the fuck. This was too weird. Maybe you should just beg for him to kill you. That'd most likely get rid of the safe feeling you held at the moment.

It wasn't long until you both made it to a door with a circle and X carved into it.

Hey, that's the same symbol you saw on the trees from the days before!

Wait, that means the tall monster-dude was going to be here. Fuck. Not cool. You're not excited anymore.

Before your companion had a chance to knock on the door it was shoved open, revealing an irritated pale male. He stopped when he saw you both and puffed out his chest while glowering at the two of you.

You raised your other hand to grab onto Masky's sleeve, trying to hide yourself a bit behind him, as Jeff's dark eyes stayed on your form.

He let out a tsk sound before speaking. "I don't want to say this but that Slenderfuck is forcing me so," He looked down at the ground before heaving a sigh, "I'm sorry for 'hurting' you before." He muttered. "I don't actually care if you forgive me or not, kid. It won't make a difference in the end." He finished as he spared you a single glance before walking past you both.

"Oh, right, before I leave." Jeff called out as he looked at you from over his shoulder. "I wouldn't get too comfortable with us." He commented as he eyed how close you were to Masky.

After you realized how you clung to the masked male you quickly let go and took a step back. "Oh, fuck, dude, I'm sorry—I didn't notice." You tried to cover up quickly, raising your hands in defense.

Masky let out a chuckle before shaking his head. "Don't worry about it. I'd take Jeff's advice, though. We're still killers. You shouldn't trust us so easily."

You wanted to protest that you didn't trust them, only him, but you knew that'd sound a little...cheesy.

And off-putting.

Masky lead you into the room with one hand placed on the bottom of your back and the other outstretched to show you the way even though you were already at your destination.

Wow, getting a little touchy, eh, Masky? He should at least take you to dinner first.

You felt his hand linger on your back for a second too long before he put it at his side. He turned to you and gestured to the book-packed room around you. "This is owned by Slenderman. He should be here any second. Sadly, I can't stay with you since I have things to do. Erh..." He nervously put a hand on your shoulder. "If you need me just call, okay?"

After you nodded your head he walked over to the door and have you another look over before heading out.

Geez, that was a bit intimate. It's almost like he's going to be developing a crush on you to add more spice into your probably ending life.

Anyways.

You glossed the room over and noticed a small round table surrounded by two chairs. Next to it was a disorganized desk with papers scattered on it. A lamp that shone with light was placed on a random corner of the desk. It flickered slightly but you payed it no attention.

One of the walls had a built in bookshelf that was filled to the brim with all sorts of stories.

Do these guys actually read? Sally might enjoy reading and Masky seems like the type to pick up a book once every month but did the others? You don't think murderers would sit down and be like "wow, gotta catch up on my Harry Potter!"

Moving on.

You walked over to a chair and sat down before setting your hands onto the cold table. You tapped your nails on the table and noticed the paint of them.

Oh, right, you forgot about the makeover Sally gave you.

You wondered if you'd be able to take it off with nail polish remover or if you'd have to chip it off.

While you wondered on if damaging your nails was worth it you suddenly got a chilling feeling down your spine as the door that was left open shut itself.

You tensed up and quickly turned around only to see the bottom of a black suit. Letting your eyes roam upwards you saw the white dress-shirt and red tie that accompanied the outfit.

Soon, you found yourself facing a familiar faceless being.

Grinning anxiously you lifted up a hand and waved at it. "Hey."

Slenderman leaned in close to your face and tilted his head slightly, making you a bit uncomfortable. It was obvious he was examining you but did he have to really get this close?

"Interesting." You heard a deep, echoey, voice comment. "You came to these woods to find me, did you not? Or...was it to end your own life? Perhaps both?"

You forced out an awkward laugh as you got up from your seat and back away from Slender, trying to put some distance between you. "L-Listen, man, I don't really know you and, y'know, I won't just blurt out my intentions to just anyways so..." You turned away as you let your mind wander for an excuse.

Slenderman stood up straight and watched your fidgeting form. He stayed silent as your eyes darted from one thing to another worriedly. "Hm. So it was both." He said as you turned to face him.

Deciding that you shouldn't lie to this creature you sighed in defeat and nodded your head. "Yeah, it was both. It was basically the whole 'Suicidal teen enters woods to end life but gets caught up in something else' cliché." You admitted.

"I can tell." He replied. "And I'm guessing the cliché involves you having some sort of ability?"

"I dunno about that part, man. I feel like if I had an ability it would've been mentioned earlier.

Slenderman thought about your answer as he stalked over to the desk and began organizing it all. "Well, I don't think-" He started but you cut him off.

"Please don't take offense to this but how the hell are you talking? You don't have a mouth." You blurted out without much thought. You covered your mouth with your hand as you looked up to him with nervous yet curious eyes.

Shaking his head Slenderman answered you. "I'm not supposed to talk but it's needed for this, and future, interactions between us." He set the stack of papers on the side of his desk. "It makes it easier on the author."

"Ah, okay. That's understandable."

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was interrupted," He looked at you for a moment so you knew who he was talking about, "I don't think you have any 'special ability' but I will admit that your aura is very...calming. I can tell that you're laidback and roll with the punches."

Okay, you knew you shouldn't have felt weirded out by his words but hearing that voice say those words was like hearing your parents try and be "hip and cool" by saying shit like "yolo" or "savage".

He wasn't even your dad and you felt a little embarrassed.

"Someone like you would be good for certain killers to be around. I noticed how you got Masky to be a little touchy just by talking to him as if you were childhood friends which, I'll admit, was kind of weird." He started as he walked around his desk and to the wall that held his many books.

Grabbing one at random, he continued. "As you can guess; killers tend to lose most, if not all, their emotions after they become what they are today. Some still yearn for the comfort they had when they had a family or partner and you're one of the few people to hold that comfort."

Slenderman turned to look at your blank expression and let out an inaudible sigh. "It's strange, I know, but we need to advance the plot somehow so just agree so we can prepare for the next chapter."

Snapping out of your thoughts your bored gaze turned into a confused one. "So, wait, if I deny your offer then the story ends here? Just like that?"

"Yes but if you disagree then I'll be forced to get rid of you and-"

"No thanks."

"What?"

You put your hands in your sweaters pockets and shrugged your shoulders. "Hey, if it means I die sooner than planned then I'll gladly deny your offer."

Slenderman clasped both his hand together and brought them up to his faceless-face. He took in a deep breath before pointing them at you. "Boy."

You let out a surprised snort before an actual laugh bubbled out of you at the scene that just played. "H-Holy shit, dude! Did you just meme on me?! Is- Is that where Masky got his humor from?!" You wheezed out as you leaned against a wall to keep yourself propped up.

Suddenly the door was forcefully opened and in came a familiar white masked teen. "I heard you call me!" He said as he held onto the doorframe with one hand and the doorknob with the other.

You began to choke on your saliva from laughing at the sudden appearance of Masky and fell to your knees, coughing while small laughs left you.

Masky rushed to your side and started to pat your back in an attempt to help you. "Hey, are you okay? What the hell happened?" He questioned as you felt tears prick at your eyes. He turned his head towards Slender and saw how he had a hand pinching the bridge of his nonexistent nose.

"Masky, have you been outside the door this whole time?" His boss questioned, obviously disgruntled.

"...no." Came his weak reply.

Swallowing down whatever air you had you placed a hand on Masky's shoulder. "Masky, holy shit, that was so fucking funny—oh my god, I'm gonna pass out." You muttered the last part as he helped you stand up properly.

He let out a softly flustered laugh as his eyes glanced from your laughing form to his boss' annoyed one. "Heh, yeah, uh, please don't." He spoke nervously.

Masky faced his mentor as you leaned against him, still trying to catch your breath. It was silent for a moment or two besides the heavy breathing you were doing but Slenderman soon broke it.

"Tim," He started, making Masky tense up, "we're going to have to talk after this."

The only thing the masked teen could do was nod his head an drew hope that Slenderman wasn't as mad as he thought he was. "Yes, sir." He replied before giving you his full focus.

Slenderman sighed internally at the display before him and wondered what kind of sick-minded creator would have his student get embarrassed around their guest.

This was so unnecessary; unneeded. Why did he have to watch this?

"Masky, please take our guest to your room while I wait for Jeff to come back. What I'm seeing right now is not something I like." He complained while he walked back to his desk. "By their reaction to everything that happened I can safely assume that they agree to staying with us. I'll have everything ready by tomorrow." He raised a hand and waved them off. "Please, just...go be lovey-dovey somewhere else."

Masky let out a noise of confusion but did as he was told and took a hold of your hand and lead you to the outside of the room. He closed the door behind you both and started walking, tugging you along.

Clearing his thought, he spoke up. "Sorry for almost killing you back there. I heard you say my name and thought something was wrong." He admitted while not looking back at you.

You let out a few chuckle and wiped your eyes from tears with your sweaters sleeve. "It's all good, man, that shit was really fuckin' funny."

You let out a content sigh and looked around.

Bad choice.

Your happy eyes soon turned anxious as they were met with lidless ones. You turned away but looked back when you saw the thing he held in his hands.

That- That was your backpack. You know, the thing that held all of your snacks and probably-warm-by-now water? Yeah, that.

"Hey, Masky, I'm gonna go over to Jeff, aight? He has my backpack and I need that since it has shit that I took for survive." You offered his a small smile. "You can go on ahead. I'll ask him if he can show me to your room, K?"

Without letting him give an answer you let go of his hand and walked over to Jeff.

You had a really bad feeling in your stomach but, fuck, man, you'd kill to have your chips back. Actually, you might have to kill to get them back since Jeff didn't seem to like you all that much.

Man, what was his problem? You didn't do anything to him besides be a bit of a bitch but he was being an asshole! How could you have not reacted the way you did?

Mustering up some type of false confidence you walked up to Jeff and pointed at your backpack. "That's mine." You said as you tried to hid the nervous tone you held. "Can I, uh, have it back, please?" Well, there that goes.

Jeff fought the urge to roll his eyes as he held the b-pack out to you. "Yeah, I know it's yours. Slenderman told me to go get it since I didn't make a very good 'first impression'." He said in a mocking tone.

Hey, at least it didn't sound directed at you.

As you took your stuff back and placed the arms around your shoulder you looked from left to right. No one was really here, Masky seemed to have left, so maybe you could try and talk to him without making too much of a fool of yourself?

"So. You sure did kill that animal."

Wow, okay! Was that the best you could think of? Seriously? You're going to bring up that scene?! God, just remembering it makes you want to shudder in fright.

A chuckle left Jeff as he recalled the memory. "Yeah. It was pretty fun, actually, but not as fun when it's a human."

Okay. Red flag. Maybe you should get out of here and find Masky or Sally.

Or Slenderman.

Anyone might be fine, really.

A thoughtful look crossed his featured before he turned away from you and put his hands into his sweaters pockets. "Listen, about me trying to kill you when we first met," He started, seeming troubled with finding the right words, "I don't know why but I feel like I should...apologize. Something about you is making me feel bad about that whole thing."

You stared at him awkwardly, unsure on how to respond. "Um. It's okay, I guess? I kind of expected it." You replied with little discomfort.

Damn, you don't even know Jeff yet but seeing him like this felt off as fuck.

He seemed to let out a sigh of relief and turned back to face you. "Cool." Was all he said before you two were put in a weird silence.

Jeff messed around with the knife he had hidden in his pocket as he wondered what to say next. He knew anything to leave his mouth would be awkward as hell but this silence was going to kill him.

"Did Slender assign you to a room? I'm assuming you said yes to his offer since you're, y'know, _alive_." He managed to get out.

You felt at somewhat ease as you nodded your head. "I think? He told Masky to show me to his room but I'm not sure if that means I'm going to be living with him."

Jeff let out an annoyed groan as he rolled his eyes. "Dude, you do not want to go to his and Hoody's room. The place is boring as fuck. You want a cool room? Ask to bunk with me or BEN." He ranted. "I have a bunch of cool fuckin' knives, some of which are handmade, that I could show you and BEN's room is filled with video games."

He paused for a moment before continuing. "Or ask for Sally. If you can handle random makeovers and playing tea party than you can handle that little rascal."

"Anyways, you wanted to go to Masky's room, right? Here, I'll show ya'." He said as he started walking.

You followed behind and felt yourself be more at ease near him. "You know, you're not a complete dickbag." You spoke aloud. After realizing what you said you wanted to cover your mouth and apologize but didn't when he quietly laughed. "You know what? You're one of the few people to say that."

You went quiet as you two walked and lingered on his reply.

Well, at least you know there's some people who deem him as nice. Should you feel good that you're one of them? Or is that stupid?

Then again, you _are_ stupid. You did enter this forest, after all.

When a few more moments of silence passed Jeff stopped walking when you two reached a certain door. "Here's the fuckboys' room. Their room door is similar to Slenderman's with the whole circle with an X in the middle shit." He cleared up before turning to take his leave. "Hey, I doubt you'll do it but, try to consider my rooming offer, yeah? It'd be nice to have someone else with me."

And with that, he left.

You knew that you'd think about the offer but you weren't sure who you'd go with. You don't know BEN so he was out of the equation, Sally was nice but you did not want to go through that again, and Jeff...well, he seemed to be warming up to you.

To you, though, your safest option was to stay with Masky and this "Hoody" guy.

Raising a hand to knock on the door you stopped yourself as you thought about the offer again. Moving your hand so it fell to your side you looked at the way he left.

Maybe bunking with him wouldn't be too bad?


	5. Chapter Four

“I don’t know what to do~o!” You sighed out as you paced around your new bedroom after placing your backpack on a random bed. Your current roommates were out doing... whatever killers did. Probably killing. Maybe chillin’.

When you had dismissed the thought to bunk with Jeff, you knocked twice on the wooden door before it was abruptly opened by your mask wearing... friend? Are you friends? He _did_ warn you about getting too close to them since they’re technically your kidnappers... but then again he seemed to get a little touchy with you back there.

Well, whatever! He’s a friend in your book!

After Masky basically dragged you into the room you saw another male there, just sittin’ down and examining a rusty pipe in his lap. Pretty cool, pretty cool.

His semi-bright yellow hoodie that rested under a black coat seemed to sit perfectly around his torso; his black boot-cut jeans and black boots seemed to bob to some unheard beat that played in his head.

Ah, were those boots military? You weren't a shoe person but, not to brag or anything, you knew a few things here and there, heh.

The unnamed boy turned towards you and your companion and you got a good look at his masked face.

It was fully black, almost the same tone as Vantablack by our dear Anish Kapoor whom made the all-famous “Bean” (or by its original name “Cloud Gate”, but who cares), yet the mask was also nowhere near that color.

On the mask held two simple red dotted eyes and frown that looked stitched in.

Hey, at least you now know that these people might’ve created their own masks.

”Hoodie, this is-“ Masky paused, a confused aura radiating off of him. “Wait... you haven’t told us your name, have you?”

”Ahaha...” You laughed nervously, trying to remember if you did or not, “I don’t think so? Um...” You outstretched your hand out to Masky, “I’m [Name]. I don’t think my last name is important so, y’know. Nice to meet you?”

Masky grabbed your hand and shook it, probably smiling. “Nice to meet you, [Name]!” He exclaimed before taking his hand back and turning towards friend and gesturing to you. “Hoodie, this is [Name]!” He turned back towards you, now gesturing to the other male. “[Name], this is my partner, Hoodie.”

”Partner? You guys are together?”

”NO.” Masky quickly defended, sweat crawling onto his skin.

Snorting, Hoodie shook his head at your blunt question. “As if I’d date this fucker.” He said, his voice low and gravelly.

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck?

Oh FUCK!

Why does he have such a nice voice too?! Is this fair? How are you to stay calm when two boys with nice voices are going to be your new roomates??

Puberty did this boy well... but you wondered what he looked liked. Same with Masky.

Scoffing, Masky crossed his arms and glared (you assumed, anyways) at him friend. “Haha, _Hoodie_. The feeling is mutual.”

”Oh, wait, question time.” Hoodie muttered as he grabbed his pipe and stood up. “Why is my name being spelt like that?” He pointed above his head where the word ‘Hoodie’ was floating above. “Wasn’t it ‘Hoody’ in the last chapter?”

”God damnit, Hoodie, you can’t just ask questions like that!” Masky said as he posed like Komaeda when he’s stressed. “Now the author is gonna have to write this whole interaction!”

Shaking his head, Hoodie sighed. “I’m just saying, the inconsistency is bad and it can really throw people off. And the author can just go back and change it to ‘Hoodie’ if he’s gonna start spelling my name like that.”

”Hoodie, do you even know what you’re doing right now?!”

”Yeah. I’m breaking the fourth wall, idiot.”

”AND you’re wasting time!”

Letting out a confused noise, Hoodie asked. “Uh, for what exactly?”

Masky, who suddenly had papers in one hand and a pen in the other with gold-rimmed reading glasses resting on his mask covered face, turned towards a male that stood beside him. “Thank you, author, I’ll get this done immediately.” He said as he signed his name onto the papers.

The unknown male nodded his head, a deer skull mask covering his face as he reached his shaky bandaged hands to grab the papers from Masky’s grip. “Good...” He mumbled out before doing a sick fuckin’ backflip and disappearing into purple smoke.

”Author wants us to suddenly go on a mission so [Name] can explore the house on their own. It’s for plot development.”

”...OK.” Hoodie said as he walked over to his friend. “I’m not even gonna ask for the details. Let’s just go.” He groaned out while he turned towards you. “Be safe. Don’t die.”

Hoodie and Masky were quick to make their leave, leaving you alone in the room confused. “What... what just happened...”

And that’s how you ended up being bored in this room, not knowing what to do (despite Masky obviously saying you needed to leave for the plot to continue).

Before you could do anything, smoke appeared behind you and bandaged hands came out of it, pushing you towards the bedroom’s door.

”H-Hey!” You yelped out after being harshly handled.

You looked back and gawked as you saw two hands giving you a thumbs-up before disappearing, the smoke following soon after.

”O-OK...” You muttered as you left the room. “Time for some plot development.”

**  
As you wandered around aimlessly around the well lit manor you stumbled across a gaming room.

Why the fuck would killers need a gaming room? Who knows.

Maybe it was to lure unsuspecting victims to check it out since they think it’s safe or some shit, you don’t know. But what you _did_ know was that you were going to check it out.

AND you were going to play whatever fuckin’ game you wanted.

That’s if this room isn’t a trap, of course, which you were desperately hoping it wasn’t.

Upon opening the door you were met with a galore of video games, their consoles, controllers, and things as such. “Holy shit, dude...” You muttered out as you moved to get a closer look at everything. “This is a gamers paradise...”

”It is, ain’t it?” An upbeat voice said.

You didn’t even need to turn around because the unknown person came towards you instead.

Sporting a baggy green sweater with yellow laces, off-white jeans that were held up by a brown belt, and green high-top converse, the male looked like a completely normal teenager.

Oh, well, except for the fact that his eyes were black and red! That was something to be noted.

”Uh,” You didn’t know how to ask him if his eyes are OK without sounding rude. “N-nice beanie?”

Nice save.

His beanie wasn’t even all that special. It was just green and had a few pins on it. The person’s blonde hair was mostly hidden except for fluff that poked out near his neck and shoudlers.

”Thanks!”

Wow, OK. This guys’ attitude was a nice change of pace. He seemed really happy to be talking to you but he was, how you say... cute. Yeah, cute! In a weird “I wouldn’t mind being killed by you” sorta way.

You two stared at each other for a while before the boy in front of you extended his hand, his face and eyes seeming to glitch a bit. “I—I’m BEN.”

His voice distorting caught you off guard but you shook his hand nonetheless.

“I’m [Name]. Nice to meet you, Ben-“ Your eyes trailed up to his head and saw a familiar nameplate that Hoodie had before- “...drowned?”

Hm. That did not sound promising!

Glitching a bit more, BEN’s smile wavered as both your hands suddenly connected through each other.

”UM.” Your panicked voice said, not at all liking the current situation. “HEY. IS THIS NORMAL?” You were really trying to stay calm.

”Yeah.” Came BEN’s nonchalant reply. “Give it a moment. In the meantime,” He practically dragged you over to a ketchup-red couch that was decorated with small yellow flower designs, “why don’t we talk? You’re the person that Jeff brought in, right? Hah, of course you are. Who else could it haven been...”

Man, this guy was kind of awkward.

It suits is appearance!

”Yup, that’s me! They don’t call me a survivor for nothin’!” You tried to joke with an awkward laugh. “Uh... hm...” You put in a thoughtful look. “I don’t know what to talk about exactly bu~ut this couch we’re sitting on is kind of ugly.”

Your statement seemed to catch him off guard as he blinked a few times in surprise. “Ugly?” He questioned with raised brows. “I hope you know that I picked this couch specifically for this room.”

”O-oh?” You stuttered out, your mind blaring alarms that you were definitely going to die. “Well, heh, I am kind of an idiot and don’t know colours all too well.” You desperately tried to sound suave.

”Mhm.” He hummed out. “I can tell. Like, look at your nails. Talk ‘bouta an ‘Epic fail’, amirite?”

OK, maybe _he_ was gonna be the one to die. By your hands. In a choke hold. You were going to choke him. And NOT in the kinky sense.

Not ONLY did he just pull an old-as-the-Earth-itself meme on you, but he also insulted Sally’s color choices. Like... who does that? Who looks at a child’s work and says, “Lol, kek. Get rekt, kid!”

No one! No one does that!

Well, unless you’re an asshole but that’s another story.

”I didn’t pick these colors, dude. Sally did.” You muttered out with a disapproving gaze.

”Oh my god, _Sally_ did?!” BEN seemed to howl with laughter with this information. “No word the colors clash so horribly! She’s like what, six right? She doesn’t have a sense of color coordination yet!”

BEN’s laughter increased, his pitches glitching abnormally while he raised the hand that was connected to yours up to wipe his ‘tearful’ eyes. “Dude, wait until she tries to do your hair. She fucks with Jeff all the time.” Letting our a content sigh, he tired his head back. “Well, his first form anyways.”

That statement caught your interest greatly as you couldn’t help but ask. “What do you mean ‘first form’? He has multiple forms?”

”Eh. Depends on who you ask.” He replied disinterestedly, his eyes now fixated on your intertwined hands.

BEN gentle grabbed onto your wrist and began tugging your hands apart, little multicolored pixel particles seeming to come off of his skin. “There’s a lot of people that like 2012 Jeff, 2014 Jeff, and—your hand might tingle a bit, that’s normal—2015 Jeff.

”2012 Jeff was the ‘original’. Y’know; long black hair, bleached white skin, no-eyelid eyes... things like that. 2014 was basically the same thing but he had shorter, shoulder length hair. 2015 is the current one for some people.” BEN explained as the tip of his tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth in concentration. “The Author, the dude with the deer mask, learned about ‘015 Jeff’s design a month ago I think. He’s taken a liking to it, too, so don’t be shocked if Jeff has a new outfit.”

You stares at BEN’s face in slight worry as you began to put some pieces together. “Isn’t it kind of scary to live like that though?” You asked, earning a confused noise from the glitch. “I mean... all of your lives are being controlled by that guy and he can basically do whatever he wants with you all, right? And he even lets you guys be aware of it while he does it, too? Isn’t that kind of tortuous?” Your voice was filled with concern as you questioned him. “Aren’t you scared?”

A small moment of silence filled the air as BEN was finally able to free both of your hands. Just like he said, your hands tingled. It was like small pins and needles were poking and prodding at your skin.

BEN’s breathless chuckle cut through the air as his emotionless red eyes locked with your own. “Are you?”

”Huh?”

Scooting closer to you, BEN gave off a crooked smiled as his irises glowed faintly, his skin had took a more pale complexion. His once nice clothes started to decay and create holes as his teeth grew sharp. His shiny blonde hair had now turned into a dull yellow.

He looked... dead.

BEN had trapped you into a corner of the couch by pinning both his arms (that had scars which traveled all the way to his hands) on either side of your body. “You are aware of the power he holds over you too, don’t you?” His tone was dripping with ice; each syllable breaking and slicing into your skin, daring to give you hypothermia at any given moment.

Tilting his head slightly, BEN’s cold gaze gave you a once over. “He could’ve let you die when you first opened this story. You know why he didn’t? It’s cuz he was _bored_.” A chuckle was placed at the end. “You know why Slenderman didn’t see anything special about you? That’s ‘cause there was none! You’re just an average, _suicidal_ teenager that just-so-happened to catch him on a good day, that’s all!”

Swallowing thickly, you turned your eyes away from BEN and towards the back of the couch. “He’s making you say that-“

”Shut up! He’s making me say the truth, so **face** it!”

A delirious laugh left BEN as he pushed himself off of you and onto the floor. His bony fingers racking through his oily hair, desperately trying to cling to the cheerful façade he had before. “Get out... get _out_ of my _head_!” He yelled out as his nails tried to dig into his skull. “Stop...! Please, stop! I-I’ll be a good boy!” Black tears started to well up in his tightly shut eyes as he placed his heating forehead onto the cold floorboard, his back arching as he started pulling at his hair. “I—I w-won’t—t...! I wo—on’t t-talk an—anymor—re!” He begged, his voice glitching horribly enough to make you flinch.

As BEN had a mental breakdown, you jumped when you felt a warm hand touch your shoulder. Turning to look, you felt your blood run cold when you saw a familiar deer mask from before, purple mist surrounding the wearer.

A silent staring contest was held between you two before the male before you noded his head and made husband way towards the crying BEN. He kneeled down before the blonde teen and placed a bandaged hand on his back. “BEN,” he said, his tone light and feathery yet holding authority to it, “...you really do talk too much.”

In an instant, BEN was silenced and all that was heard was his ragged breathing. His form had returned back to his normal one, yet his eyes held a wild look in them.

Quickly going on his knees and grasping the hem of the deer’s sweater, BEN looked up to him with pleading eyes. “Father-“

”I am no father.”

”-please.” His voice quivered, his red and black eyes wide like a child begging for forgiveness after they just got scolded. “Please... don't do that to me again. Please. I’m _begging_ you. Don’t-Don’t make me relive _that_.”

Bending down a bit, ‘Father’ patted BEN on the head softly, ruffling his blonde locks. “Good boys know their place in this world.” He looked over towards you as he said this, making you tense up. “Their life is just as insignificant as yourself, BEN. You are not above nor below them. You will both die by my hands... and on those days I shall bestow upon you both a gift.”

Father cupped BEN’s face in his hands as he bumped the deer skulls’ nose against the others. “Now, say no more on the subject and show them around.” Tilting his head back, the male let go of BEN’s face as purple mist slowly started to gloss over his body. “It reeks in here.” Was all he said as he disappeared from sight.

BEN wasted no time in scrambling to his feet and treading towards you, only to see you flinch and cower away into the corner of the couch.

Biting his tongue at the sad—yet understandable—view, BEN spoke. “Let’s-Let’s get you something to eat, yeah?” He suggested, his throat sounding hoarse and sore. “You might be thirsty after-after, uh... Y-You just might be thirsty.”

”O-ok.” You numbly agreed.

As you and BEN quickly made your way out of the gaming room, you thought back to the previous encounter.

You main thought was _what the fuck had just happened_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who the fuck does Father think he is?


End file.
